The transmission of high-resolution signals typically includes data compression and recovery via codec devices for encoding and decoding the data stream before and after transmission. Requirements for faster speeds and higher resolutions (e.g., real time audio and video) have created a need for improved encoding and decoding of data signals generally and, in particular, for high resolution signals. Conventional approaches have been limited in their capacity to accommodate these requirements in many practical applications where the resolution requirements can result in unacceptably slow speeds.